1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A land grid array electrical connector is generally used in the electronic field for electrically connecting the chip mold to a circuit board. An electrical connector generally includes an insulating body and conducting pins received in the insulating body. In the prior art, the insulating body includes a body, and there are a plurality of pin-receiving holes that are disposed in the body in parallel. The conducting pins are arranged and received in the pin-receiving holes of the insulating body via an inclined method. There are four side walls in the rim of the body and the four side walls are vertical to body. However, the above structure has a drawback. Because the four side walls are vertical to body, there is no space to take out the mold when the insulating body is molding. It is inconvenient for molding the insulating body.